creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puppeteer
The Puppeteer The Puppeteer is an Internet Horror, much like Slenderman and Jeff the Killer. His creator has not yet been identified, and not much is known about his backround or motives, nor have I seen any sightings of him. The Puppeteer is a puppet master who kills his victims mainly for the purpose of making them his "puppets" or "toys". Description The Puppeteer wears a gray sweater, a black jacket, black pants, black gloves, and an ashen-gray beenie. His eyes are devoid of irises and pupils, and the sclera is gold instead of white. His mouth is gold as well, and in most fanarts, he seems to always appear to be smiling. So, I suppose he is happy most of the time, even in a sick way. His smile is, hopefully, not like Jeff the Killer's, whereas said killer has carved a smile into his face. The Puppeteer's weapons are his golden strings, which he uses to controll his victims, much like a... well, a puppeteer. Biography I couldn't find his actual story, so I borrowed this one off of DeviantArt. All credit goes to BleedingHeartwoks. Please don't copyright me! Jonathan Black was born July the 25th, 1974 in Yulee, Florida to Mary Blake (Hernandez) and Christopher Black. Early on in his childhood, Jonathan became very facinated with the world of musicals and theater, something that both his parents encouraged him to continue with. Through this, he'd do anything to feed his obsession. Watching late hours on TV became something of the ordinary day, as well with hanging around the theater in town as much as he could. Jonathan soon turned to be the oldest child in the family, with his one younger brother and three younger sisters. Because of his parents both working two jobs to stablilize their big family, he was often left with taking responsibility for the others during the days. He was taught to care for his siblings as at an early age, which brought him up to become almost like a parent for his siblings. THe older he became, the more he seemed to feel worn out and exhausted, but was pushed further so he could still care for his family when his parents weren't there. His early teenage years went by as the start of High School came closer, something that Jonathan felt like he had been awaiting his whole life for. From the constant care of his younger siblings, he hadn't had a lot of chances to make friends and saw this as a new chance for him to make his own life happen. In freshman year, he joined a Theater Club to invest himself further into his interests for drama and, of course, to meet others who shared the same interest. And even with his introverted ways, he managed to make friends with one of the girls named Emra, who was also in the same class as him. Emra was in many ways one of the popular kids at school. She was pretty, fun, and talented; a girl that was often asked out my the boys. But since she aspired to become a professional ballerina and dancer, those requests were often denied. But as Jonathan, she had a soft spot for theater, and was often put to the leading female roles of the plays they both participated in. Jonathan had never experienced such a close bond with someone else before and instantly became very close to her. The two of them could often be seen sitting together at lunch and small talking during breaks. Even with their different popularity status, the two of them never stopped hanging out. Eventually Jonathan asked Emra out and they started dating, something that everyone around them had seen coming from a million miles away.During the entirety of High School, the two of them were inseparable. Emra never failed to be there for Jonathan when he was having difficulties with his depression, and Jonathan never missed out on standing up for Emra when she needed to talk things out about her demanding parents. On several occasions, Jonathan would pick Emra up late hours at her house to then go back to his place and just hang out, playing guitar and sharing the love of the their shared interests. It seemed like a perfect love story. But as their last year at high school started to come to an end, so did their relationship. Back at Emra's home, her parents who had been unknown about their relationship presented her with an ultimate choice; If she were to be going to Ballet school through their sponsorship, she would have to break up with Jonathan. Unable to ignore her dream and long-time goal, she promised to break up with him as soon as she could. Emra started to act more and more distant towards Jonathan, of course. He was clueless, starting to suspect if he had done anything wrong to deserve that kind of treatment from her. At many points he tried to talk to her, but would usually only get a short answer from her in return. Slowly his dreams about their future life were falling apart and soon the two stopped speaking to each other. As time went on, the two of them both graduated high school. Emra disappeared off to her future dreams, leaving the small town and Jonathan in it. As time went on, Jonathan started to withdraw himself more and more away from people. He said good-bye to his parents and moved to a new apartment across the city, away from the old neighborhood and streets he was so used to. His high school friends soon became an old memory and for them, Jonathan became the same. He started to cut off all contact with any human being, residing in his tiny one-room apartment. Weeks seemed to go on with his entire worl just standing still. Slowly, it was making him go mad. On several nights he'd pace back and forth, feeling a voice in the back of his head nagging him on how to solve the situation. Without him in the world, no one would notice a change. And one night, he finally made up his mind. Too emotional to write a suicide note or call someone to say his last goodbye, the rope that had once been used when moving in suddenly seemed to have its final purpose. THe attempt to commit suicide didn't go over fast, however, as his jumped from the kitchen table with the rope around his throat, he wasn't able to snap his neck in an instant moment. Instead, his own suicide was dragged out, going on forever until all air had been cut off and his brain dozed off in one last sway of emotions. Anger, Helplessness. Sorrow. But he never thought he'd come back.